Selalu dan Selamanya
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: mereka menyayagi Sakura selalu dan selamanya. sasu X saku


Always and Forever

**Always and Forever. Selalu dan Selamanya.**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terbangun ketika samar-samar sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk melalui jendela besar dihadapan tempat tidurku. Sejenak aku berpikir, dimana aku? Ini jelas-jelas bukan kamarku. Tidak ada pot-pot bunga disini. Jadi ini dimana? hampir saja aku panik sebelum aku melihat kesebelahku. Ada sosok tampan yang sempurna berbaring disebelahku. Mendengkur pelan dan halus pertanda dia tidur nyenyak.

Aku pikir itu semua hanya mimpi. Aku memakai gaun pernikahan putih salju yang indah dengan Sasuke memakai tuxedo hitam yang sewarna dengan matanya. Sangat indah, bahkan terlalu indah untuk dipandang.

Lalu didepan pendeta, kami mengucapkan janji seumur hidup kami, sumpah pernikahan kami. Saat itu aku sungguh bahagia sampai-sampai aku meneteskan air mata. Naruto mengusap ujung matanya. Aku yakin dia hampir menangis.

Semalam aku agak merasa gelisah untuk tidur. Gelisah dan takut kalau-kalau semua ini hanya mimpi indahku. Aku takut jika aku tidur lalu bangun keesokan harinya, Sasuke akan lenyap dalam kepulan asap putih beserta semuanya. Tapi, ini kenyataan. Aku hampir saja menangis lagi. Lalu aku lihat Sasuke mengeliat.

Dia buka matanya perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan mata onyx indahnya kepadaku. Aku sungguh bersyukur jika memang lelaki ini yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun." Sapaku ramah sambil memasang senyuman termanis yang bisa kuhasilkan.

"Hn. Selamat pagi." Katanya. Bayangkan, tiga kata yang diucapkannya itu saja sudah mampu membuat peri-peri yang ada didalam perutku menari gembira. Aku tidak sabar menanti hari-hari bahagiaku selanjutnya.

--

Kami, aku dan Sasuke suamiku, sedang menonton acara televisi yang membosankan. Sasuke menatap kosong pada layar televisi, dia tau pagi ini aku muntah-muntah padahal aku sedang tidak sakit. Aku yakin dia panic.

Tadi sore aku kerumah sakit sementara Sasuke sedang ada misi. Setelah memasuki rumah sakit, aku baru sadar betapa rindunya aku pada rumah sakit ini. Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak kesini. Aku diberi ijin cuti pernikahan selama empat bulan. Well, sebenarnya itu waktu yang sangat lama dan tidak perlu. Tapi Tsunade memaksaku mengambilnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

Aku masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan, keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa saat kemudian dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil membawa hasil pemeriksaan.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai muak melihat dua orang ditelevisi bertingkah konyol untuk melucu, akhirnya dia yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengubah letak duduknya mendekatiku.

Lalu aku tersenyum nakal. Dia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku curiga, tapi tidak mau mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa rumah ini terlalu sepi hanya dengan kehadiran kita. Aku rasa… kehadiran seorang anak keil akan membuat suasana menjadi ramai." Kataku lalu memasang senyum termanisku.

Mata Sasuke membelalak sedikit, aku tau dia mengerti maksudku. Dia kan jenius. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia memelukku hangat. Tadinya aku tidak mau menangis, tapi akhirnya aku menangis juga. Aku membalas pelukannya. Dan kami berpelukan cukup lama.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kurasakan bibir hangatnya mengecup keningku. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Aku sangat, amat, sangat bahagia sekarang. Kebahagiaanku hampir lengkap. Aku menikah dengan lelaki yang kucintai dan juga sangat mencintaiku. Lalu aku masih mempunyai sahabat yang juga sangat aku sayangi, Naruto. Dan sekarang, kebahagiaanku akan ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang Uchiha mungil yang akan menghiburku setiap saat.

--

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat ingin berada didekat orang-orang yang kusayang. Walaupun sudah menikah dan sedang hamil, aku sering 'kencan' bertiga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ke Ichiraku tentu saja. Naruto tidak pernah mau mengajak Hinata dengan berbagai alasan yang dikarangnya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tau, Naruto takut kalau-kalau Hinata akan terpesona dengan keindahan suamiku.

Kehamilanku sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Selama aku hamil, Sasuke jadi banyak berubah. Dia yang pendiam dan dingin menjadi agak rewel. Dia sempat melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Naruto dengan alasan tidak ingin membuatku sering kaget dengan kejutan-kejutan yang selalu tampil bersama Naruto. Dia juga jadi over-protektif terhadapku dan janin yang kukandung. Walaupun begitu, semua perhatian yang diserahkannya untukku sangat membuatku bahagia.

Bulan depan Naruto akan resmi menjadi Hokage. Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia akan membuka cabang baru untuk Ichiraku ramen tepat disebelah gedung Hokage. Bahkan, tadinya dia mau meletakkan cabang baru itu persis disebelah kantornya. Namun, Sasuke membantah dengan keras. Oh ya, Sasuke adalah pendamping Naruto disini.

Senang rasanya melihat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka. Aku merasa ini akan jadi hal yang langka nantinya, atau mungkin tak akan pernah lagi kulihat. Walaupun terkadang bisa berbuah memar yang cukup parah pada tubuh keduanya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Bukannya pertengkaran itu tanda cinta? Mungkin aku harus menyarankan Sasuke untuk menikahi Naruto nanti.

Menurut perkiraan dokter, lima hari lagi aku akan melahirkan anak lelakiku. Ya, anak lelakiku seperti yang sudah diperkirakan dokter. Aku dan Sasuke sudah berunding tentang apa nama anak kami nanti. Aku langsung setuju ketika dia mengusulkan nama Itachi. Aku akan sangat bangga kalau anak kami menyandang nama itu. Aku harap anakku kelak akan gagah seperti pamannya. Akan menjadi seperti Itachi.

Itachi yang tampan, kuat, bisa membawa kedamaian dan bersikap pahlawan. Seperti Uchiha Itachi yang dengan bangga diceritakan Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak mau anakku membunuh klan-nya sendiri.

--

Perutku sudah mulai sangat sakit sekarang, mengingat dua hari lagi aku akan melahirkan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang. Membayangkan merangkul Uchiha Itachi mungil dan memberinya susu dalam dekapanku. Merasakan tangan mungilnya menggenggam jari ku. Mendengar suara manisnya memanggilku 'Ibu'. Lalu melihatnya merangkak sampai akhirnya belajar berjalan.

Melihatnya tumbuh remaja, menjadi ninja hebat seperti ayahnya, pamannya Itachi dan seperti Hokage-nya Naruto. Membayangkan seperti apa gadis yang akan dirangkulnya. Lalu membayangkan dia menikah dan aku bersama Sasuke akan menimang cucu. Tanpa disadari dari tadi aku tersenyum sendiri sambil mengusap-usap saying perut buncitku.

Tadi Kakashi datang bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua menghadiahiku berbagai perlengkapan bayi dan senjat-senjata ninja mainan. Bahkan Naruto memberikan pajangan berbentuk ramen yang sangat nikmat. Sebelum mereka pulang, aku memeluk Kakashi erat-erat dan bilang bahwa aku menyayanginya. Dia adalah guru tersayangku. Lalu Naruto dengan bercanda berkata, "Ko tidak memelukku juga?" dengan santai aku menjawab. "Nanti pasti kupeluk." Lalu mereka pergi.

Melihat kepergian mereka entah kenapa membuatku ingin berlari menyusul mereka dan tetap bersama mereka sampai Sasuke datang. Itu membuat seperti ada lubang yang membara dihatiku.

--

Hari ini aku akan melahirkan. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke dan Naruto yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Sasuke akan menemaniku didalam ruang operasi. Jadi sebelum masuk ruang operasi aku memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto.." panggilku dengan suara lemah menahan sakit. Lalu dia mendekat, tanpa berkata apa-apa aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Mataku terpejam. Ingin sekali menangis rasanya. Dia membalas pelukanku lembut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Naruto." Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku. Dia mengenggam tanganku lemah sampai akhirnya berpisah.

Sasuke mengikutiku kedalam ruang operasi. Dia duduk disebelah kasurku sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku hangat yang membawa kedamaian dalam relung hatiku. Dia mengangkat tanganku ke bibirnya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Katanya tanpa disangka-sangka. Para dokter dan perawat sedang bersiap-siap. Lalu perlahan-lahan, aku menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajahku.

Aku menangkap bibir hangatnya dengan bibir dingin milikku. Aku merasakan gelombang cinta yang tulus memancar seiring dengan napasnya yang terasa dipipiku. Air mataku meleleh lagi. Dia membalas ciumanku dengan lembut. Tangannya yang bebas membelai rambutku dengan nyaman. Aku yakin, tanpa mengatakannya pun dia pasti tau bahwa aku sangat, teramat sangat mencintainya.

My knight in the shining armor.

Dia melepaskan bibirnya lalu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku harus berjuang untuk membuat anak ini bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia diluar sana.

Proses persalinanpun dimulai. Aku melenguh keras sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku disini. Aku berusaha menarik napas dengan teratur lalu menghembuskannya lagi keras-keras untuk mendorong bayi yang ada di dalam perutku ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang pecah, anakku selamat. Aku langsung bersyukur kepada tuhan atas karunianya. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat anakku dalam gendongan perawat. Wah, wajahnya sangat tampan. Rambutnya hitam seperti ayahnya, namun matanya hijau seperti milikku.

Perawat itu meletakkan anak kami didalam dekapanku. Ketika sudah berada dalam dekapanku. Anak itu berhenti menangis seakan-akan tau bahwa Ibu dan ayahnya ada disini siap untuk melindunginya dari apapun.

Lalu mataku mulai terpejam dan aku tertidur dengan pulas.

--

Saat aku membuka mataku, Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas disebelahku. Memang agak sedikit keluar dari karakternya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi mungkin seperti itulah sifat ayah baru.

aku hendak membelai rambut lembut Sasuke tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku tak sanggup mengangkat tanganku sendiri. Bahkan aku tak tau sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku ingin memanggilnya agar dia tau aku sudah sadar, namun suaraku seperti tercekat ditenggorokanku. Aku lemah dan aku mulai menangis tanpa suara.

Aku mencari-cari sosok bayi mungilku yang tampan, mataku menyusuri seisi kamar dan akhirnya aku menemukan ranjang bayi didekat sofa diseberang ranjangku. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi-ku menangis dan ini membuat Sasuke bangun. Oh anakku, kau sungguh malaikat penolong kecilku.

Sasuke terbangun dan terperanjat melihatku sudah bangun dan menangis. Dia mendekapku erat-erat lalu mengecup keningku. Habis itu dia langsung menuju bayi kami dan menggendongnya, membawanya kearahku. Setelah beberapa saat, Itachi berhenti menangis dan mulai tertidur. Lalu Sasuke meletakannya disampingku.

Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumkannya kepadaku, saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sangat haus dan lapar. Perlahan-lahan aku menyantap bubur dan sop ku yang sudah dingin namun tetap terasa nikmat sampai habis. Lalu aku minum air putih lagi untuk melepas dahagaku.

"Sasuke-kun?" akhirnya suara itu mampu keluar dari tenggorokanku walaupun terdengar sangat lemah dan pelan bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Bahkan terdengar seperti desahan.

"Ya Sakura. Tolong, jangan banyak bicara aku akan mengatakan semuanya." Katanya seolah-olah mengerti apa yang ingin aku dengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau koma, sudah empat hari. Bayi kita sehat, sangat sehat. Kau kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja golongan darah Naruto sama denganmu. Jadinya dia mendonorkan banyak darahnya untukmu dan Hinata terlihat kurang senang." Lanjutnya. Wow, aku terperangah sendiri mendengar untaian kalimat panjang itu dari mulutnya. Namun aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Kata dokter kau tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal lagi. Tubuhmu terlalu lemah. Dan sekarangpun kau masih lemah." Lanjutnya dengan hampir berbisik namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya jelas.

Aku kumpulkan sisa-sisa dari tenagaku untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata. Dalam penglihatanku yang sudah tidak jelas, aku mencoba menatap matanya. Dunia disekililingki seakan berputar tak tentu arah. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Selalu… dan selamanya." Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai merayapiku lagi dan aku tertidur lagi. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, kurasakan bibirku dikecup hangat olehnya.

Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa waktu itu aku sangat ingin berada didekat orang-orang yang kusayang. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memeluk Kakashi- hal yg tidak pernah terpikir olehku aku akan melakukannya. Satu alasan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan tapi aku akan segera kehilangan mereka. Segera dan untuk selama-lamanya.

Normal POV

Anak lelaki tampan berumur tak lebih dari delapan tahun itu berjalan dengan gagah disamping ayahnya, membawa sebucket bunga Sakura yang indah. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi dengan rumput hijau yang rapih dan asri. Tertulis di papan yang menancap pada tanah itu.

R I P

Uchiha Sakura

Anak lelaki itu meletakkan bucket bunga nya tepat dibawah papan itu lalu berlutut disampingnya dan berdoa.

"Ibu, selamat pagi. Itachi datang bersama ayah pagi ini, paman Naruto tidak dapat ikut. Dia bilang nantti sore akan datang. Hari ini aku genap berusia tujuh tahun, dan aku sudah lulus dari akademi dengan nilai terbaik. Kata ayah, prestasiku serupa dengan paman Itachi. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya, apakah benar dia mirip denganku? Aku mengaguminya dan juga mengagumi paman Naruto. Tentu saja Ayahku yang hebat. Ayah bilang, dia merindukanmu. Selalu dan selamanya. Semoga kau bisa mendengarku Ibu. Oh ya, aku rasa anak perempuan paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata cukup manis walaupun sifatnya sering membuatku jengkel." Kata Itachi lalu muncul semburat merah muda di pipinya. "baiklah, Ibu. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, dan sampaikan salam ku pada Tuhan dan paman Itachi." Lanjutnya lalu mengusap kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya.

Lalu anak itu berlari kecil ke ayahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada Ibu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Semuanya."

**--FIN--**

**C A T A T A N P E N G A R A N G : **halo semuanya, aku harap kalian ga membenciku karena aku menggunakan nama Itachi untuk anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan aku harap cerita ini tidak terlalu buruk. Maaf kalau banyak yang typo, salahkan MW!!. Terima kasih.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Always and Forever © Rhodes Rai**


End file.
